Helping a friend
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Patty, Charlie Brown, Marcie and Snoopy help each other out


**Disclaimer: I don't own Peanuts; Charles M Schulz does.**

 **Fanfiction by LivingOnLaughs**

 **Helping a friend**

" **Come on, Chuck, you sly dog." Peppermint Patty called out. The lovable looser and his pet beagle, Snoopy, raced out of the backyard and followed the tomboy, wondering WHERE they were going.**

 **They soon reached the Carlin house and oddly enough, the front door was wide open. "Should I ring the doorbell anyways?" Patty asked in confusion, before deciding to follow Snoopy and Charlie Brown into the house.**

 **Inside, Patty, Charlie Brown and Snoopy looked around the house before the white beagle pointed to the kitchen table. "He's probably hungry." Charlie Brown explained to the freckle-faced girl, who just shrugged as the two kids walked into the kitchen after Snoopy.**

 **Snoopy walked straight to the table, which looked like a war zone: textbooks were scattered all over the place with study notes, pencils and a half-eaten sandwich (which Snoopy devoured with gusto). "Somewhere in this mess, Chuck, we'll find Marcie." Patty joked before rummaging around through the paper pile-ups.**

 **Charlie Brown soon felt something odd in his hand, he dropped the papers in his hand, to reveal a long, thin, black string. Charlie then looked in the direction the string came from only to find the bespectacled girl, asleep while reading a textbook. "Patty, look over here." The lovable looser whispered as to not wake his sleeping friend. Peppermint Patty and Snoopy dropped what they were holding before noticing WHAT their wishy washy friend found.**

" **Don't wake her up, Chuck. The last time I did that, I didn't hear the end of it for a week. Just slowly remove the textbook. Slowly…slowly…slowly." Patty instructed as Charlie brown did what he was told to do.** _ **"Here's the WWI Flying Ace, leaving the French café, letting the French Waitress sleep."**_ **Snoopy thought as he tiptoed out of the house, closing the door behind him.**

 **Charlie Brown and Patty quietly left the house after sorting the textbooks from the study notes. The latter smiled as she opened the door for herself and Chuck. "You kind of like me, don't you, Chuck?" Patty asked in a lovey-dovey voice, causing Charlie Brown to studder as he tried to explain his feelings, only to be interrupted by Patty, stated that Charlie was holding her hand, causing him to blush as he closed the door behind them.**

 *****Later*****

 **Charlie Brown threw the football to Peppermint Patty before noticing a hand touch his shoulder. He shrieked for a minute before noticing who it was. "Marcie, you nearly gave me a heart attack." The lovable looser explained, sighing in relief. "Sorry Charles, but I just wanted to ask you if you guys had seen the sandwich I left on the table earlier. My mom told me that you guys were over at my house and I just want to know if any of you guys took it." The bespectacled girl replied.**

 **Patty and Charlie looked over at Snoopy, who gave a small** _ **"(Burp) Excuse me."**_ **The tomboy then looked at her friend and told her, "Well kid, it was Snoopy that ate your sandwich." The three kids looked at Snoopy before laughing at the beagle's silly antics.**

 **Marcie and Charlie Brown were snuggling together as they watched the sunset. The lovable looser then felt a small kiss be planted on his cheek as he blushed a nice cherry red. The two kids sat in silence for a minute before the shy little girl spoke up, "Charles thanks for helping clear the table. I was going to do it when I woke up, but thanks a lot Charles. You're one of my best friends." And with that, Marcie removed her glasses to wink at Charlie Brown, who smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek. Patty walked over towards the two kids and smiled saying, "You two look really comfortable together, so I just want to know if, Chuck, do you kind of like me, you sly dog?"**

 **Charlie thought about it for a minute before kissing Patty on the nose and inviting her to sit down next to them. "Listen girls, I like you both; but only as best friends." And with that, the three kids admired the sunset together.**


End file.
